CAT IN THE H-AT
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "WALL-E" Cast *WALL-E - The Cat In The Hat *EVE - Mittens (Bolt) *M-O - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Captain B. McCrea - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *AUTO - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Shelby Forthright - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *MacInTalk - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *John and Mary - SpongeBob and Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *BRUN-E - RJ (Over The Hedge) *BAL-R - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *PR-T - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *L-T - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *VN-GO - Blu (Rio 2011) *VAQ-M - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) *HAN-S - Bolt *D-FIB - Red - (The Angry Birds Movie) *SECUR-T - Terminators *WALL-A - Manny (Ice Age), Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) and Tantor (Tarzan) *Axiom Computer - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Hal - Roo (Winnie the Pooh *TYP-E - Holley (Cars 2) 2011 *SUPPLY-R - Basil (The Great Mouse) *Shelby's Brother - Rodney Copperbuttom (Robots) Scenes *CAT IN THE H-AT Part 1 - Put on a Sunday Clothes *CAT IN THE H-AT Part 2 - Walk Home *CAT IN THE H-AT Part 3 - Cat in the Hat's House *CAT IN THE H-AT Part 4 - Day at Work *CAT IN THE H-AT Part 5 - Spaceship *CAT IN THE H-AT Part 6 - Mittens *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 7 - La Rose *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 8 - Sandstorm *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 9 - Cat in the hat and Mittens *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 10 - The Plant *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 11 - First Date *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 12 - Mittens RetriEVE *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 13 - The Axiom *CAT IN THE HA-T Part 14 Foreing Contamiant Movie used *WALL-E Clip used *The Cat in the Hat (1972) *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Bolt *Oliver & Company *Gay Purr-ee *Pinocchio *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run *Over The Hedge *The Angry Birds Movie *Rio *Rio 2 *Ice Age *Ice Age The Meltdown *Ice Age Dawn of the dinosaurs *Ice Age coillsion couse *Horton Hears A Who *Tarzan *Tarzan series *Robots *Cars 3 *The Great Mouse Detectve Gallery The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as WALL-E Mittens.png|Mittens as EVE Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as M-O Dodger.gif|Dodger as Captain B. McCrea Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as AUTO Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto as Shelby Forthright Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as MacInTalk 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|SpongeBob SqaurePants as John SANDY about texas.png|Sandy Cheeks as Mary RJ.jpg|Rj as BURN-E Matilda in Angry Birds Movie.png|Matilda as PR-T Chuck the Bird.jpg|Chuck as BAL-R Bomb in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|and Bomb as L-T Blu in Rio.jpg|Blu as VN-GO Red angry birds 2016.png|Red as D-FIB Terminator-Genisys-6.png|Terminators AS SEUCRT Manny.jpg|Manny The Mammoth Horton The Elphant (2008).png|Horton Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|And Tantor as WALL-A Bolt-bolt-1.69 thumb.jpg|Bolt as HAN-S Rodney Copperbottom.jpg Rodney copperbuttom as Dad Shelby Fortright's Brother Cruz Ramirez.jpg Cruz Ramirez as The Axiom Computer Basil of Baker Street.jpg Basil as SUPPLY-RCategory:ChannelFiveRockz Category:WALL-E Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs